


Drunken Hijinks

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blurr and Swindle get drunk and decided to 'face on Prowl's desk. Because fuck Prowl. </p><p>Written for <a href="http://thatbuggygirl.tumblr.com/">thatbuggygirl</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Hijinks

The energon was FREE. That was Swindle's excuse, anyway: he never could resist a good deal, and also there had just been too many millions of years of inconsistent energon supplies for it to be easy to say _no_ to free energon.

It was free, and it was good, and it wasn't poisoned, so he just kept on drinking it, and listening to Blurr talk.

Blurr liked to talk. Swindle liked to talk, too, although it was...odd, not to have a real goal in mind, other than more talking.

And more high grade. And quietly, sympathetically _encouraging_ Blurr's complaints about Prowl, and Cybertron, and the Autobots, and Starscream. Apparently Complaining About Prowl was a favorite Autobot passtime the same way Complaining About Starscream was for the Decepticons, and now, they could be united in complaining.

Swindle wasn't feeling like he had much to complain about tonight, though. His tank filled with warmth and his lap filled with a very highly energized race car.

Blurr's mouth tasted of the same fine energon Swindle had been drinking. The initial kiss was too fast for Swindle to savor, so he pulled him back down again for another one. And another.

"Ya wanna do it here?" Swindle asked, finally. He didn't really feel like moving, though the way Blurr was wiggling on his lap, Blurr didn't feel like staying still.

"Wanna do it it on Prowl's desk," Blurr said, and Swindle should have known then that the bartender had had way too much to drink.

But then, so had Swindle, and he also had a very sexy bartender all over his lap, and apparently 'doing it on Prowl's desk' was one of those fantasies that transcended factions. Though Swindle always used to run the betting pools on that sort of thing, rather than doing it himself.

It sounded really hot, though. Really, really hot, although that was probably the energon. And also the bot on his lap. "I'm good at locks," he said, proudly.

Blurr beamed down at him and gave him a very fast kiss. "Perfect. I'm _very good_ at not getting caught. Hop on!"

Swindle had just about time to reflect, as he clung to the top of Blurr's vehicle mode, going way faster than his own recommended maximum, that this was probably not a good idea.

It was an _awesome_ idea.

And then he had a couple locks to pick. He was quite proud of his dexterity, under the circumstances. He wasn't sure how Blurr could resist the urge to take him then and there.

Of course, Blurr then grabbed him and he was on Prowl's desk before he had time to be disappointed so that probably counts, after all. He giggled and pulled Blurr down on top of him.

It wasn't not a very comfortable desk, but he'd 'faced on worse and it was worth it to see how hot it made Blurr on top of him even though he kind of had to keep kissing him or he would just keep talking about Prowl. Which was kind of rude, really. He was 'facing _Swindle_ here, even if it was Prowl's desk, and why was still Blurr so coherent, anyway? 

Clearly Swindle needed to up his game. He leaned up to grab one of those _wheels_ , which he'd been wanting to tease for ages and he'd bet actual shanix it was gonna drive Blurr wild.

For a brief moment, it _did_ and then suddenly everything tiped forward and Swindle grabbed for whatever he could reach, which was really just Blurr at this point and then suddenly they were on the floor, and the desk was on top of _them_.

"...I thought Prowl's desk would be sturdier than this," he noted, although his sensornet was noting that it was perhaps more relevant that Prowl's office floor was very, very hard.

Blurr was still on top of him and was now swearing a blue streak, his tireades about Prowl picking up exactly where they left off with the further grievance of "and now your DESK is gonna injure me, too!"

Someone laughed. They looked at each other, and realized, Blurr just a bit ahead of course, that it wasn't not either of _them_.

"Time to run," Swindle said, overcharge and arousal and the dents from the hard floor evaporating in sheer survival instinct.

Blurr didn't reply, but from how quickly they are out of the building and into the relative safety of postwar Iacon, he agreed 100%.

A few hours later, Prowl gave a long-suffering sigh into the shadows of his office. "If you're going to stay here all night anyway," he told Arcee, "You might consider keeping bots from _interfacing on my desk_."

Arcee snorted. "I like seeing them fall on the floor."

Prowl sighed and bent over to start putting his office back together. His desk might be rather light, but it _was_ sturdy. "You could at least pick the desk back up after."

Arcee just laughed from the shadows.

Across town, Swindle needed a drink. Maybe just one.


End file.
